Hell's Agent
by LeftRightLeftRightLeft
Summary: Ron unfortunately dies and ends up in a place he didn't expect: Hell.


Hey there! A new FF I came up a while ago, but couldn't put it in letters. I still hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Disney does!

And now, enjoy!

* * *

Ron Stoppable, a young fellow who just graduated high school with his girlfriend Kim Possible, was looking forward to the summer break and the upcoming years in Upperton University. He would study culinary arts, would be freed of the food chain that tormented him in high school and -which was the most important facts of them all- he would be together with Kimberly Ann Possible. 

They would study together -an annoying thing for Ron indeed- and would do things young couples in love always do.

Life would have been great for Ronald Stoppable, son of a housewife and an actuary and recently also big brother of a little adopted Japanese girl called Hana, and the rest of his friends.

But as faith would have it, Ron wouldn't be able to do all these things. Faith, as most of you should know, is a funny guy. Sometimes he can be a cool person, granting people lives beyond our imagination. He would give girls a heritage with millions of dollars thanks to building hotelsaround the world or make them millionaires just because they build apartment skyscrapers with the name 'Trump' on it. Although that seems kind of unfair, faith has a feeling for fair balance, which means he made the girl to a brainless shopping monster and the other to an asshole with an ego bigger than the state of Texas.

But unfortunately in the case of Ron Stoppable Mr. Faith was home with the flu and so had a temp hired. He didn't know that the temp had no idea how to do his work. The temp accidentally messed up things which lead to the imprisonment of the girl, an unneeded image change of the big asshole who unnecessarily started a beef between him and a fat lesbian and a sad accident concerning Ron.

You see, Ron Stoppable was a crime fighter fighting alongside Kim Possible. As a sidekick his duty was to flap his arms like a hummingbird, screaming like a girl at an 'Oh Boys' concert and running away from the shots of a deathray so fast that Forest Gump was just a snail.

We're lucky that we can see this in action right away. Kim and Ron are currently in a lair. A lair belonging to Dr. Drakken, a mean, blue skinned villain with no success whatsoever and a wannabe gangster, which was just embarrassing that anything else.

His contemporary scheme was to take over the world with a broccoli rain. His only reason to do something this...evil, was because he thought nobody liked broccoli so the world leaders would bow before him and would give him any country on the planet if he would just stop the broccoli rain.

But of course Team Possible was contacted and ran to the rescue, which up to now was working just fine. Kim was fighting Shego, the sidekick of Dr. Drakken and Ron was doing things he reportedly could do best: flapping, screaming and running. Kim has beaten Shego and now stood before Dr. Drakken, who seemed to have a superior attitude than normal but Kim just ignored it.

"Give up Drakken, the world doesn't need more broccoli!"

But Drakken just started to grin manically.

"_Something's off here"_ ,thought Kim.

Confirming her fears tentacles rose from the ground and captured Kim and Ron.

"So Kim Possible, you thought you have won. But as you must know, my superior intellect outsmarted you today. The broccoli rain was just a spoof to lure you to my lair. My real plan is far more...sadistic." said Dr. Drakken getting louder and crazier by the word.

"I have analyzed our every encounters and have come to a conclusion which surprised me and my other fellow villains."

As if on cue several doors opened and revealed the super villains Team Possible has fought before: Professor Dementor, Monkey Fist, DNAmy, Gill and Shego, who just woke up from a pain induced slumber on the hard floor.

"W-What's going on here!?" asked a worried Kim.

"You see Kim, together we realized that the source of success isn't your knowledge of 16 styles of fighting or your bravery but something very different." Drakken started.

"It iz somezing different indeed. Not even your computer friend would have come up wiz zat. It iz not you NOR YOUR COMPUTER FRIEND. **IT IZ YOUR GOOFY SIDEKICK!**" Dementor added...screamed.

"So Miss Possible, to finally be able to take over the world, we have to dispose of that matter. A matter which I would love to dispose in person!" Monkey Fist said looking Ronald right in the eyes.

"You won't get away with this!" said Ron fearfully.

"Oh, but yes we will sweetie." cheered DNAmy.

"No, I don't think you will..." a new female voice said.

Right after that being said the doors burst open to reveal Global Justice agents and Dr. Director.

"_Just as I suspected..."_ Drakken thought. Thanks to his superior mind the bad guy was able to grab into his lab coat and reveal a syringe filled with a weird colorless fluid. Just as agents wanted to capture him, he was able to inject the fluid into Ron Stoppable's neck and bringing the fluid into his blood stream.

"RON!" Kim screamed having seen the scene with horror. But instead of falling down dead as Kim sadly suspected, Ron just stood there looking into emptiness until-

"Ow, that hurt dammit!" Ron burst out suddenly.

"Ron, oh, you're okay..." his girlfriend sighed.

"Yeah...strange" said Ron looking down on himself after being freed by GJ agents. "I somehow thought he gave me something...more lethal that deathrays."

"Maybe Wade should check you when we arrive home." Kim said looking at Ron.

Suddenly they heard a sadistic laughter coming from Dr. Drakken.

"Farewell Kim Possible and...that guy! Have fun! Muahahahaha..." his voice faded when he was thrown into the police transporter.

"What's up with him? He sounded...crazier that usual." Ron asked.

"Maybe his 'superior intellect' warped his brain." Kim said adding air quotes.

"Or maybe he's up to something."

"Drakken? Please!" Kim burst out laughing.

"Yeah you're right. What was I thinking!?" Ron said laughing and scratching his neck.

"Let's just go home, let Wade check you out and then do the things we like to do the most." Kim said the last part sultry.

"You mean...?" Kim nodded and grabbed his buttocks, "Ohohoh, yeah, why not?" said Ron.

A embrace and a short kiss sealed the plan and Team Possible has left the building, heading home to Middleton and into an inconvenient future. Because what they didn't know was that the colorless fluid injected into Ron's blood stream wasn't effectless too. Billions of unknown and undetectable viruses started to spread in the boy's body. Slowly but deadly Ron would face a painful and undeserved death.

The temp had no idea what he had done and also had no idea, that Señor Faith would be mucho angry with him. And when Faith is angry, he goes apocalyptic...

* * *

So, that's the first chapter. Hope you like it so far and that you write constructive comments anr/or reviews ;-).  
Don't expect fast updates. I'm pretty slow concerning writing in general. :-P 

Until then, take care!  
-St3fm4n


End file.
